


Grind That Down

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Smut, THERE IS PLOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee Jihoon hated Kwon Soonyoung. The silver haired guy was too loud and annoying for his liking. Not to mention the cheeky grin the latter always directed at him whenever they met eyes had always ticked Jihoon in the wrong way. Lee Jihoon hated Kwon Soonyoung, so why did he run away with a hard on after he watched the dancer grinded the floor on one of his dance practice?





	Grind That Down

Jihoon clicked his tongue when he saw that the practice room was used by the dancing team when he opened the door. He was about to turn around but Chan had caught him lingering on the door, not to mention his friends were basically pushing him inside as they piled in to get into the room.

“Oh, hyung! We still had to do one more round? Do you mind waiting?” Chan said, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the hem of his shirt.

“No worries. We’re early.” Jisoo waved his hand dismissively. “Do you mind if we watch?”

“Sure, Hyung!” Minghao answered.

Jihoon voiced another ‘tsk’, “Call me when we’re about to start,” he said to Seungkwan and Seokmin as he turned around to walk back out of the door.

But before he reached the door, another voice chirped in, the voice he hated the most. “Oh, Jihoonie, why don’t you stay too?”

Jihoon almost ignored the voice, but Soonyoung knew how to trigger Jihoon well, “Or are you that scared our performance will blow your mind away?”

Jihoon turned around, facing the smug grinning guy. “You got some confidence there,”

“Of course, we will win this contest after all,” Soonyoung gave him a tantalizing smile.

Jihoon growled. Their university had been holding a talent contest every year. Jihoon could care less about the previous contest, but this year, he was betting his pride on the contest because Kwon Soonyoung couldn’t fucking shut up about how a song was only complete when it was danced to.

His pride as a composer and singer couldn’t take being looked down. Moreover, it was Kwon Soonyoung. The Kwon Soonyoung that he hated so much. He was too fucking loud and annoying that it was about time Jihoon made the silver haired guy shut up. By winning this contest, he would prove to Soonyoung that his song was fine as it is.

Jihoon leaned his back against the wall near the door, growling under his breath as Soonyoung threw him a smirk from across the room. Their friends were looking at each other with a tired look. They witnessed this so much it made them roll their eyes most of the time.

“Okay, let’s start the last round, then!” Junhui broke the ice as he moved to the speaker to restart the song that they were practicing. His friends clapped from the side as the dance team move into position.

A slow rhythm bass started the song and the dance team moved to the beat. Jihoon found himself tapping to the rhythm, feeling the sensual song rolled into his ears. Jihoon should have expected they would have a sexy dance accompanying the song. Hip thrusts and body rolls were the common moves incorporated into the dance.

But, Jihoon had to admit that the choreography was exceptional. The synchronization was so pleasing in the eyes and even though the moves were expected, it fitted the song perfectly. As the song reached its second verse, Jihoon stared into the mirror in front of him only to be surprised when he immediately locked eyes with Soonyoung.

The latter seemed to be waiting for this moment as he smirked at him through the mirror. Jihoon felt his heart skipped a beat. As if he was possessed by another energy, Soonyoung was more fueled to show his dance move. Jihoon couldn’t torn his gaze away from the dancer and Soonyoung too maintained the eye contact for as long as it allowed him.

Jihoon hated to admit that Kwon Soonyoung indeed looked his best when he was dancing passionately on the stage. Kwon Soonyoung was an attractive guy, Jihoon wouldn’t lie that the way that eyes flickered when he laughed was the best thing he ever witnessed. Not to mention that body rolls and hip thrusts had kept him on edge in the past 5 minutes he was leaning against the wall. It was bad when he didn’t have Soonyoung eyes locked on his, now that their eyes were constantly on each other, Jihoon felt all sort of things stirred in the pit of his stomach.

And there came a moment when Jihoon gaped his mouth open as they lied down on the floor and grinded the floor hard. He couldn’t hear his friends’ cheers and catcalls, his eyes only locked on the slanted eyes in the mirror which still kept its gaze on him as he rolled his body down, grinding his hips down the floor. Jihoon gulped, he felt shivers ran down his spine. He clenched his palms tightly, his stomach tightens at the image.

Jihoon forgot how to breathe. He was staring at the reflection on the mirror. Hair sleeked back by sweat, sleeveless shirt showed his toned arms, the tights hugged his legs all on the right place. What captured Jihoon’s eyes the most was that eyes. He was looking at Jihoon with such concentration, such passion that Jihoon almost thought Soonyoung was dancing for him, was wishing Jihoon was the one below him, and receiving the thrusts of that powerful hips.

Fuck.

Jihoon almost moaned. It felt like ages, but when the song stopped and Kwon Soonyoung trailed his eyes down Jihoon’s body and smirked, only then Jihoon realized, how hot his body was, how he had a fucking hard on after he watched Soonyoung danced.

Realizing his humiliating situation, Jihoon quickly turned around and slipped out of the practice room before his friends realized his state.

He ran as fast as he could with a raging hard on to the closest toilet. He couldn’t believe he got a fucking boner after watching Kwon Soonyoung danced. “Lee Jihoon, you’re a dumbass,” he mumbled under his breath. Sighing in relief as he reached the toilet and thanking whatever god exist that the toilet was deserted, he punched open a cubicle and was about to close the door when another body pushed in after him, quickly closing the door behind them.

“What the fuck, Kwon?!” Jihoon screeched, alarmed that the cause of his hard on was following him and basically locking them inside a toilet.

“I’m taking responsibility,” Soonyoung smirked before he turned Jihoon around and slammed him face first against the toilet door. Jihoon grunted at the harsh treatment.

“Asshole, what are you doing?!” Jihoon struggled to get away from the taller guy. But, Soonyoung had his hands pinned above his head and using his larger body to his advantage, had Jihoon body flat against the door.

“I said, I’m taking responsibility,” Soonyoung whispered beside his ears, Jihoon suppressed the shivers that threatened to break out on his skin. “You’re not the only one,” and Jihoon moaned as Soonyoung pushed his hips against Jihoon’s ass. Soonyoung was hard and his body was a burning flame.

“It’s cute how you can’t keep your eyes off of me,” Soonyoung licked the column of Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon whimpered at the touch. Soonyoung’s other hand wandered down his body, leaving a hot trail in its wake. When it finally slipped down Jihoon’s shirt, Jihoon gasped at how hot Soonyoung’s fingers on his skin. Soonyoung latched his lips on Jihoon’s neck while his hand travelled up Jihoon’s front and pinched one of the hardened buds.

Jihoon keened against the door, trying to get away from the fingers only to push his ass against the hardness behind him. Soonyoung grunted, biting the skin on Jihoon’s nape, which earned him another grind from the younger.

Soonyoung continued to grind down the younger’s ass, while his fingers were busy pinching and flicking Jihoon’s nipples. Jihoon were trying so hard to contain himself, but when Soonyoung bit down his neck and definitely leaving a red mark on his fair skin, a strangled sound of Soonyoung’s name fell from his lips.

“Soonyoung…”

Soonyoung’s movements stopped for a second before he heard the elder grunted a “Fuck,” and his pants quickly pooled down on his ankle. Jihoon panted as Soonyoung dropped down his knees and spread his ass cheeks.

“God, Jihoonie, can I?” Soonyoung asked. Jihoon blushed hard at the question. He pushed Soonyoung face away from his butt.

“The heck, Kwon? Don’t just suddenly ask when you’re already holding my ass,”

Soonyoung laughed, and before Jihoon could even braced himself, Soonyoung buried his face between his ass cheeks. Jihoon moaned, hips bucking as Soonyoung swept his tongue along his cracks. Soonyoung traced the rim with his tongue, before slowly pushing the appendage into the tight opening.

“I wanted to do this for so long,” Soonyoung moaned against his cheeks. “Look at this cute little thing gasping for something to fill it to the brim,”

Soonyoung definitely talked too much, Jihoon wanted to roll his eyes if not for Soonyoung stabbing his finger inside. “Ah!”

The finger was slicked with lube, which Jihoon should question if he wasn’t so busy moaning as Soonyoung stretched him. “Ugh, Jihoonie, I can’t stand it,” Soonyoung whispered as he put another finger inside him. His lips trailing kisses down his thighs, leaving marks as many as he could on the milky white skin.

Soonyoung stood up as he put the third finger in. His hand fumbled with his tight, his mouth leaving marks on Jihoon’s exposed shoulder. Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s cock between his cheeks as Soonyoung stood behind him, face buried on Jihoon’s shoulder. Their soft pants and gasps resounded on the tiny cubicle.

Soonyoung moved his fingers in time with his grinds on Jihoon’s ass. “Jihoon, can I put it inside?”

Jihoon almost wanted to hit Soonyoung for his stupid question when he felt the trembling hand that was holding his right hand. “Yeah, yes, please, put your cock inside,”

Soonyoung growled at the plea. In a flash, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself in front of Jihoon’s opening. The stretched hole gaped at him temptingly and Soonyoung pushed.

Jihoon relaxed his body, soft pants went pass his lips, Soonyoung was stretching him so well. It was just the tip though. He started to feel the burn when Soonyoung was halfway in. “Aren’t you done yet?” he gasped as Soonyoung gave another push.

“A bit more, baby,” Soonyoung grunted.

“Fuck, how are you so big?”

Soonyoung chuckled. “I never thought I’d hear a compliment from Lee Jihoon’s lips.”

“It’s not a com—AH!” Jihoon screamed as Soonyoung pushed one hard thrust and bottomed out. Soonyoung was peppering soft kisses along his jawline while Jihoon was panting, trying so hard to relax.

“Damn, so fucking tight,” Soonyoung grunted. His hands roamed Jihoon’s skin, distracting him from the burn on his behind.

After a few moments, Jihoon gave Soonyoung a little push, “Move,”

And Soonyoung gladly obeyed. The pace was torturing slow at first. Soonyoung groaned each time Jihoon squeezed him as he pulled out and clenched tightly when he pushed back in. Jihoon was using his arms to support himself on the door. His face hidden behind his blond hair and lean arms, but his voice was dripping with pleasure each time Soonyoung pushed his cock into him.

Soonyoung grunted in discontent. In a quick motion, he turned Jihoon’s body around. The smaller yelped, surprised at Soonyoung’s sudden move. He heard Soonyoung snarled another “Fuck,” before he pulled Jihoon’s thighs around his waist and slammed back inside using the door as his support.

If previously Jihoon could only listen to the lust filled voice and the burning of Soonyoung’s skin against his, seeing Soonyoung’s eyes pinned on his expression burned his inside much faster now. Soonyoung’s hair was pulled back, sweat dripped on his skin, his sleeveless shirt was soaked by how much he sweat, his arms flexed as he held Jihoon legs up. Jihoon felt his stomach twisted at the view.

At the same time, Soonyoung grunted, “Oh, fuck, Ji, why so suddenly?” His legs staggered, almost losing strength at the sudden tightness. Soonyoung breathed, slowing down his thrusts, trying to regain his composure. He chuckled as he regained his balance, though, “You like what you see that much?”

Jihoon blushed and hit Soonyoung’s back, hiding his face on the latter shoulder. “You’re so damn cute, do you know that?” Soonyoung said as he set a relentless pace. Jihoon was soon a moaning mess, his lips was bitten raw as he tried to hold his voice. He threw his head back when Soonyoung hit his prostate.

“Soonyoung,” he whimpered. His eyes clouded with unshed tears. He was clutching Soonyoung’s shirt so hard, lips constantly streaming out whimpers and moans. His felt his inside burned, Soonyoung’s cock dragged along his sensitive skin, while its tip hitting his prostate head on.

“Jihoonie…” Soonyoung hovered his face in front of Jihoon’s face. His eyes searching for Jihoon’s eyes. When they locked eyes, Jihoon saw so many unsaid words, but his mind was too clouded in pleasure to register what it means. Jihoon clenched his inside uncontrollably as he felt his orgasm approaching.

“Soonyoung, I’m gonna—,” Jihoon squirmed, trying to get away from the blinding pleasure as Soonyoung, instead of slowing down, quickened his pace to bring Jihoon to his peak. “Soonyoung!”

Jihoon screamed, his neglected cock shooting between their stomachs. Soonyoung was still thrusting inside his sensitive inside. Jihoon was too tired to stay upwards, he slouched against Soonyoung body which tensed up and he felt warm liquid filled his inside, a whisper of his name against his shoulder.

Jihoon felt himself slipped into unconsciousness, but he remembered a soft lips fell upon his lips before his mind blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I blamed all the pictures of Jihoon's legs that swarmed Twitter lately. I need to get this out of my mind.


End file.
